Yet Another Valentine's Day Story
by Risknight
Summary: Apparently I can be as sentimental as the next person. So, for all you wonderful Shenny fans out there, here's a bit of cupid inspired fluff for you.


**I am very lucky. I have a good job, and it's fun most of the time. But occasionally, there are slow periods where I have no customers and that leaves my mind to wander into areas too fun to leave alone. This is one of them. I don't own The Big Bang Theory. And apparently the $84.17 I offered isn't enough to buy it.**

* * *

Sheldon had a list of useless holidays. Right at the top was Valentine's Day. There was nothing good about it. Idiotic cards full of unimaginative puns. Store bought, overly sweet, stale chocolates. Pink and red everywhere he looked. And those hearts? Not even remotely anatomically correct! It was horrifying, sentimental clap-trap. Pure hokum. He wished he could hide in his room until it was over.

The very worst part of the holiday was his social circle's reaction to it. Leonard, Howard and Raj. All three were currently sitting with him in the cafeteria bemoaning the likelihood of them growing old and dying alone.

"Well, we could go out to that new club over on Union," Howard suggested.

Leonard looked interested. "There's a new club? Is it any good?"

Raj nodded. "I heard Barry talking about how it was packed with hotties. And the bartender is a woman." Raj leaned forward. "He said she was wearing this skimpy little black dress the other night and when she bent down, you could tell she wasn't wearing panties," he whispered.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and continued to eat his chicken nuggets.

"Sheldon, you want to go?" Howard asked with a grin.

He looked up and gave Howard a look of disdain. "No. I have absolutely no interest in meandering around a den of drunken, libido-driven Neanderthals. I will spend my evening watching Doctor Who."

"Come on dude!" Raj said. "It's Valentine's Day! Don't you want to find someone to love you?"

Sheldon snorted. "You may ruled by your testicular region, but I am not."

A giggle caused them all to turn to Sheldon's left. Three grad students stood beside the table.

"Dr. Cooper, I just wanted to say, I think you are really cute." The blonde set a small heart shaped box in front of him. "We were wondering if you would like to come to our party tonight? There will be dancing and food and who knows what else."

Sheldon edged the box toward the girls. "No."

The brunette's lower lip trembled at his abrupt answer. "But we really want you to. Please?"

Sheldon felt a bit of panic at the tear in her eye. He was useless when it came to emotional women. He scrambled for a way to stop the girl. "I …I ….I can't! Prior engagement!" He looked around the room and then at his friends. With an internal groan he looked back at the trio. "My friends and I have already made plans for a night at a new club."

The other blonde grinned. "Oh. The one on Union? It's hot." She winked at Sheldon. "Maybe we'll see you there." Then they walked away quickly, giggling.

Sheldon huffed. Great. Now what was he going to do? He glared at the offensive red box, trying to blow it up with his mind.

"Don't worry," Leonard smirked. "You'll have a great time!"

Sheldon groaned and grabbed his tray. Could his day get any worse?

XXX

He slipped onto a bar stool in the corner and tried to stay inconspicuous. The music was too loud, the lights too low, and the room too crowded. He hated it.

"What can I get you?" a husky voice asked.

Sheldon looked up into hazel eyes. He sighed. "Diet coke, please."

She set a glass of ice in front of him and poured him the drink. "You okay, sweetie? You look a bit glum."

He shook his head. "I was forced to come here. I would rather be home."

She looked at him closely. "What about your girl? She the one who dragged you here?"

Sheldon snorted. "I am happily single. My roommates did it."

The bartender set a basket of peanuts in front of him. "Poor thing. Well, drink up. If you need anything, my name is Penny."

XXX

Sheldon looked at his watch again. They had been here for two hours. He wanted to go home. Leonard refused to take him. Said he could take a taxi if he was in such a hurry. As if he could.

He had made small talk with Penny on occasion. She was an unusual woman. She smiled and laughed, and joked, but she made sure he was comfortable. She checked on him often. She even listened attentively when he told her the history of bourbon and the difference between beer and ale.

"Dr. Cooper!" He twitched as a group of girls surrounded him. Good lord! It was a whole gaggle of females! They moved in close and he fought the urge to bolt. "We were hoping we would see you here," the brunette from earlier said. She was closer than the rest, her breasts brushing his arm. Sheldon whimpered and leaned further into the bar.

"Yes, well. Hello to all of you. Now, go away," he said with a shooing motion.

Another brunette giggled (good lord, do they all make that noise, he wondered) and lightly touched the Flash symbol on his shirt. "I love the Flash," she said in a soft whisper.

Sheldon brushed her hand away and nodded. "That is nice. I do not desire company. Please, go dance or something."

""Want to dance with me?" a red head asked huskily.

Suddenly there was movement beside him, and he looked up in time to see the bartender holding a nozzle. She looked around the group.

"Okay, ladies. You have 5 seconds to clear off, before I turn the hose on you. You're making him nervous."

The original brunette glared at Penny, placing her hands on her hips. "Who the hell are you?"

Penny smiled evilly. "4...3...2...1" She pressed the lever and water shot out, drenching several girls. Screams and choking gasps filled the air. Sheldon had ducked when she said "2" so he was spared the soaking.

When it was over, he straightened up cautiously. Penny set the hose down and calmly mopped up the bar. He looked around to see the two bouncers escorting the group of women away.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Penny smiled and shrugged. "Hey, no biggie. Listen, I'm about to take my break. Since your friends are busy, want me to take you home? As long as you live fairly close, that is."

Sheldon stared at her with surprise. "Why would you do that?" He watched as Penny grabbed her purse and nodded to the relief bartender. Sheldon automatically stood and followed her through the back and out to her car.

Penny frowned. "You seem kind of lost here. Besides, it's Valentine's Day. I need a break from all the desperate people."

Sheldon buckled in and looked over at her. She was extremely beautiful. Even dressed in jeans and a tank top, she was gorgeous. "Will your boyfriend get upset? I don't want punched."

Penny laughed. "No boyfriend. Just a long list of exes. What about you? Sure you don't have a special girl or boy?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No. Nor do I want one. Physics is my one true love."

Penny nodded as she maneuvered through the streets. "So you're a student?"

Sheldon glared. "I am a scientist. I have two doctorates."

Penny's eyes went wide. "Wow! Are you one of those beautiful mind geniuses, then?"

Sheldon blushed lightly. "Yeah."

They pulled up in front of his building. Sheldon unbuckled and opened the door.

"Hey."

He looked back and Penny turned to him. "You really are a cutie. It was nice meeting you, Sheldon."

Sheldon smiled and blushed again. "Good night, Penny."

XXX

She was wiping down some bottles when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and found herself staring into baby blues she had dreamed of for three nights. "Hello, Sheldon."

He smiled shyly. "Hello, Penny."

"What a surprise." Penny set down her rag. "What can I get for you?"

"A diet coke, please," he replied.

Penny fixed him a glass and set it in front of him.

"So, are you still single?" Sheldon asked.

Penny saw the expression in his eyes and smiled. She hadn't been able to forget him for the past 72 hours. "Yep. You?"

Sheldon took a deep breath. "That depends."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

He looked into her eyes hopefully. "On whether you agree to have dinner with me."

Penny hesitated. "I thought physics was your love."

Sheldon looked at her bashfully. "It is. But apparently, it's not my only one."

Penny leaned across the bar and lightly pressed her lips to his. Sheldon softly pressed back. "I get off in an hour. There's a nice pizza place around the corner, if you're interested."

Sheldon nodded quickly. "I am."

XXX

Sheldon was sitting in the cafeteria listening to his friends bemoan their lack of a love life. He rolled his eyes as they debated what to do that night. A giggle drew their attention to a group of grad students. One placed a red envelope on the table in front of Sheldon.

"Dr. Cooper, Happy Valentine's Day," she said softly. The other girls giggled again.

Sheldon sighed and picked up the card. He held it back out to the girl. "Thank you, but do you see the blonde woman approaching over there?" He pointed toward Penny. "That is my fiancé. I don't think she would approve of me accepting a card from you. Now, go away."

Penny waved to Howard, Raj and Leonard, before sitting herself on Sheldon's lap. "Hey, sweetie." She kissed him as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Sheldon grinned warmly at the love of his life. "Happy Valentine's Day, Penny."


End file.
